Bittersweet lullaby
by s2CherryBlossoms2
Summary: Lullabies are meant to help you sleep but lullabies can also be form of saying goodbye..."Sasuke...it's not goodbye...it's see you later" Sasusak


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

There was a voice that was more beautiful than anyone had ever heard before. A voice that sang like the purest of angels. A girl who was lost and who had been found. The perfect angel with the name Sakura who, like her name, was holding onto the last minutes of her life. Everyone who knew her cried. Their tears were for their beloved friend whose singing had always been heard and whose voice had lifted their spirits like nothing ever had before.

But for one person, her fragile state was something he could not handle.

Sasuke had left her once before…but that had been so long ago. Only when he had just found her again, she was going to slip through his fingers. That voice that enticed was as beautiful as she was and laughter always lighted her voice. There was no fault that could be found within her. Her smiles had always been bright and beaming as she looked at life cheerfully.

But no one had known…that behind those smiles and enticing voice…lay the secret of her short life. The life that everything revolved around.

"Sasuke…what are you looking at?"

Holding his head in his hands, Sasuke could hear that beautiful voice whispering to him as they always had. Her voice was the only thing that could comfort him. She was everything that he needed in life.

"Oh…Sasuke, look at that butterfly! Isn't it beautiful?"

Not as beautiful as you.

Unspoken words that should have been spoken at that time. The time when everything was happy. Sasuke clenched his jaw as he glanced up at the sky. He could hear her singing that soft lullaby again. That same lullaby that she had always sung for him.

Only for him.

The world was unfair. Always taking things that were precious to people. There would always be an end to what is good but everyone always expects that to happen later…much later. No one every truly appreciates what they have till it's ripped away from them and they have nothing left to hang onto.

"Sasuke, are you hurt?"

Yes. Yes he was.

He could still hear her voice, gentle and sweet as she used to prompt him for any injuries after all his missions. If he closed his eyes, he could still envision those large green eyes gazing at him worriedly as she spoke softly. That long pink hair that was so silky to touch.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? There's no such thing as goodbye! Only see you later"

Lies. There was always goodbye.

She had known. She had known at that time that one day she would eventually have to say goodbye to him. That there wouldn't be a way that she could see him later anymore.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he held the metallic blade against his wrist. It felt so cold to the touch and sent a jolt through him. This was what he wanted right? He wanted to be with her again. To listen to her voice.

To be with her.

Now there were no more voices. The minute her voice had stopped comforting him, Sasuke knew that she was gone. The cherry blossom had been swept away by the breeze up into the heavens. There was nothing left for him to hang onto. Gently, he began to slide the blade across his wrist before a gentle hand touched his cheek.

Glancing up, his eyes widened.

She said nothing but smiled at him knowingly. That smile that he knew so well. But…there was no way that she could be here anymore. The crying that filled the room next door matched with the tears on everyone's faces proved that she was gone.

Life had unfairly stolen her away from him.

"No…Sasuke. Not goodbye…I'll see you later. Much later"

That voice…her voice. Sasuke could only watch as she smiled and pressed ghostly lips to his before slowly disappearing.

She could no longer be with him.

Then he realized.

She had always been mature. She had always known what was going to happen. No matter what she thought about her short life, she had always looked at the bright side of things.

She had always been filled with life.

The life that had failed her.

As the blade clattered to the floor, Sasuke could hear that beautiful voice filling the room. That voice singing that familiar lullaby.

The lullaby that would only belong to him.

Forever.

-

-

-

-

"I'll see you much later Sakura…I promise…"

-

-

-

-

Life can be unfair at times and can be filled with hatred and malice. But there is always good in life and sometimes it can reward you. Value what is most important to you now because once it's gone…you might not ever get it back. The future is unknown and the past has come and gone but the time now is a treasure which is why it's called the present…

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm yeah it's a pretty short one shot but I hoped you liked it XD**

**Reviews please!! XD**

**3 Cherry Blossom**


End file.
